Adams & White
by Missannie L
Summary: Nunca antes se había enamorado, pero Leanne era diferente, sabía que si no actuaba pronto la perdería. Y no dejaría que eso pasara... No puede dejar de maldecirlo ¿Por qué había sido tan patán en su último encuentro? Odiaba y adoraba a Jack por todo lo que le hacía sentir
1. Jack Adams

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a Jotaká Rowling. _

* * *

**Jack Adams**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack frunció el ceño mientras veía como un idiota platicaba con ella, que se limitaba a reír con sinceridad.

Su corazón palpitó furioso cuando se le acercó más de lo necesario.

-¿Celoso, Jack? -preguntó una voz a su lado.

La voz era demasiado familiar. No necesitaba volverse para ver a su mejor amigo.

-Le metiste mano demasiado rápido a Katie, pensé que tardarías más.

Sonrió al notar su silencio, era demasiado sencillo escapar a sus preguntas cuando lo incomodaba, pero, sorprendentemente, esta vez no funcionó.

-La verdad es que a los dos nos gusta rápido, ya sabes, cuando uno ha esperado demasiado no puede evitar ser demasiado apasionado.

Maldijo en voz baja. ¿Cuándo había aprendido a escaparse de sus comentarios? No tenía otra opción más que incomodarlo y, si no funcionaba, cambiar de tema de forma sutil.

-¿Volviste a usar los vestidores? En un pasillo, aula o incluso un armario puede llegar a ser demasiado incómodo.

Al verlo sonreír tuvo ganas de maldecir más, ¿por qué no se sonrojaba o balbuceaba o cambiaba de tema de forma rápida?

Quería que se fuera para poder contemplarla y averiguar si en serio la chica lo traía loco o simplemente era un "me gusta". Algo que no tendría mucha duración.

-Honestamente no recuerdo el lugar, sólo que fue especial.

Frunció el ceño.

-No hiciste nada de eso.

-No.

-Aunque te encantaría llevarla al rincón.

Fue un intento fallido.

-Funciona cuando no tengo otro propósito en mente -le indicó Wood, conteniendo una carcajada por la cara de desconcierto que seguro tenía.

Iba a replicar, pero sus palabras se quedaron atascadas en la garganta cuando pasó a su lado en compañía del chico. Saludó a Oliver con una sonrisa y a él nada.

Ni una sola mirada. Cosa que le hizo enfurecer y sentir triste por partes iguales, aunque sabía que era su culpa. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Se había asustado terriblemente cuando se descubrió mirándola, pero no de la forma normal. No. Había querido empujarla contra el muro y besarla hasta que se fundieran en uno solo. Hasta hacerla suspirar y gemir su nombre. Lo peor era que esos impulsos no habían cedido. Por el contrario, habían aumentado de forma vergonzosa. Y ahora también se le había añadido una nostalgia enorme.

-Ve y métele mano -escuchó que le decía Wood con voz divertida.

-Vete a la... -empezó, pero la llegada de Katie lo interrumpió.

De forma asombrosa tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando se besaron, la nostalgia y el anhelo por ella aumentaron, por lo que se tuvo que marchar de forma silenciosa.

"¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Estaré en verdad enamorado de... Leanne?"

Pero sólo el silencio le contestó.

* * *

_._

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí estoy con la historia de Leanne y Jack, no quise meterla en FEQ porque siento que necesitan su propio espacio._

_¿O mejor lo anexo? Pero si es así sería como material... Hummm... Extra._

_Ésta creo que serán tres capítulos, también depende si les gusta o no. (Se aceptan amenazas, críticas y demás)_

_Oh y perdonen si hay errores, pero lo escribí desde mi celular. Todo. Cuando prenda la compu prometo arreglarlo._

_Gracias por leer esta "pequeña" (*inserte sarcasmo*) nota._

_Un beso enorme y espero leerlos pronto_

_Arya Bromsson_


	2. Leanne White

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter pertenecen a Jotaká, yo sólo me adjudico la historia_

* * *

**Leanne White**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miró furtivamente a Jack, cosa que a Katie no le pasó desapercibida.

-Ve y dile de una vez lo que te mueres por decirle, me estás poniendo nerviosa -soltó ella, mientras terminaba la redacción de Snape con el ceño fruncido-. Estuve a punto de escribir en mi trabajo "si hay algo incomprensible es por las miradas de Leanne White hacia Jack Adams", pero, conociéndolo, me irá mucho peor -suspiró y la miró fijamente-. ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? No eres así -se encogió de hombros-. Normalmente irías a con él y le dirías todo lo que piensas.

-Sí, pero... -inspiró hondo- No sé porque no puedo hacerlo.

Su amiga enarcó una ceja con asombro.

-Vaya -susurró, recogiendo sus cosas con cuidado, para que la señora Pince no las corriera de la biblioteca-. Pensé que sólo te gustaba.

Leanne bufó.

-Me gusta, sólo eso.

Katie le dedicó una sonrisa leve.

-Pues no se nota, parece que... -pestañeó con coquetería- Estás enamorada de él.

-¡¿Qué?! -chilló, furiosa, ignorando la mirada alarmada de Bell- ¡Es obvio que Wood te ha succionado todas las neuronas! ¡¿Cómo puedes suponer algo así?! -iba a continuar protestando cuando la gélida voz de la señora Pince le recordó que se encontraba en la biblioteca y todos los presentes, Jack incluido, la miraban atentamente.

Se quedó congelada hasta que Katie la arrastró hacia la salida.

-¿Estás loca? -preguntó, ligeramente enojada cuando estuvieron en territorio neutral- No puedes gritar de esa forma en la biblioteca como si te encontraras en medio de un partido de quidditch sumamente interesante.

Bufó.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurren comparaciones relacionadas con el quidditch, junto con Oliver, ahora veo porque son novios.

Su amiga se sonrojó.

-Lo capto, estás molesta, pero no deberías enojarte conmigo.

-Tienes razón y lo siento.

Ella suspiró.

-¿No sabes que sientes por él?

-No muy bien.

-Esto sonará muy loco, pero es lo único que se me ocurre. Ve y bésalo.

-¿Qué?

-Eso. Vas, lo besas y ya. Si no es más que algo pasajero no pasará nada, pero si no... bueno, ya es cosa tuya.

Se detuvieron ante el retrato que escondía la entrada a la Sala común de Gryffindor.

Katie dijo la contraseña mientras Leanne se limitaba a mirarla asombrada.

-¿Desde cuándo das consejos amorosos?

Ella le sonrío con timidez antes de entrar.

-Desde que dejaste de comportarte normalmente.

Leanne la siguió con el semblante pensativo. Sí, pensaba hacer lo que le había dicho Katie, la pregunta era qué día podría ser. Aunque debía de admitir que lo que sintiera le daba miedo.

* * *

_Sólo una aclaración, esto es algo relacionado con FEQ, pero no continuaré la historia aquí, es algo aparte. El próximo capítulo será el último, aunque creo que es predecible._

_Bueno, gracias por leer y eso, lamento la tardanza._

_Un beso _

_Arya Bromsson_


End file.
